Adjusting to New Life
by Fanficlove23
Summary: What will happen when the government decides it's ok to go back to school. what about Bree, and Owen? Adam, and Chase? What about Perry? takes place after You Posted What?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: what will happen when Adam, Bree, and Chase are able to go back to school, after you posted what? Will Owen treat Bree differently? What about Adam, and Chase? Will Principle Perry finally be nice to them? **

**Warning: Lab Rats belongs to Disney, not me.**

Davenports POV

It was after the press meeting, and we are getting ready to leave.

"Once you guys go out those doors everything will be different. You ready?" I ask

"We're ready." States Bree

"I am so glad we can stay together." I tell them

Then the agent comes up. "you do know they are staying with you, but we own them."

"WHAT?" we all scream

"Yeah you work for us now. So go home you have the rest of the week before you start working with us."

"come on guys." I say "Lets' go home." When we get in the car I start talking to them. "You guys I know there is a lot of change that is going to happen, I don't know what is going to happen, but I want you guys to stay home from school tomorrow. Then after tomorrow you can go back until the government says otherwise."

"Ok." They all say together. When we get home I see Tasha mad.

"I didn't do it." I tell her.

"I was just about to explain Donny." States Douglas.

"Alright go ahead."

"So when we were at the hospital the doctors said he wouldn't be able to use his arm again. I felt bad for Leo, and the only way I know to save him was to give him bionics. So that's what I did, but in only one arm….the one that he wouldn't be able to use."

"So basically you just wanted to help my son by giving him bionics?" asked Tasha.

"Exactly."

"Thank you."

"What!" I yell at him "Are you crazy? Did you know most accidents happen within a 2 mile radius of…." I look at Leo. "Him."

"Donald." Tasha glares at me. I look at Leo, he looked hurt. Then he runs down to the lab.

"Oh, Great what have I done?"

I sit down on the couch. "Sweetheart, talk to him."

"Alright can you guys come with me?" I ask Adam, Bree, and Chase. "I am mostly likely not to get hurt with you guys around."

They agree, and we head downstairs.

Leos POV

I can't believe Davenport. He doesn't trust me. When I get to the lab I pull up my mission specialist desk from the underground compartments. I turn on the laptop, and begin to look at pictures of all of us. My eyes start to tear up. Everything is going to be different. Then I hear the elevator doors open.

"Leo." It was Mr. Davenport along with Adam, Bree, and Chase. "I am so sorry I wasn't thinking at all."

"Big D what's wrong with me being bionic? Especially in one arm?"

"It's just that I'm scared that the government will find out that you also have bionics, and will make you work hard too. It's hard enough already that Adam, Bree, and Chase have to work harder than they have before."

"Then let's keep it a secret." I tell him.

"Fine, I just want you to be healthy, and well. All of you, I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." Says Chase

"What are you looking at Leo?" ask Bree

"Oh, just some pictures I have on my laptop. For some reason it just gives me comfort that everything will be ok."

"I understand." States Bree

"Let's go upstairs, and have some dinner." Says Big D

**(skip to school)**

Bree's POV

"Everyone is still staring at us." I tell Adam, Chase, and Leo.

"They probably will for a while." Says Principal Perry as she comes up.

"Well, it will take some time to get use too. Besides I am going to take this last week to say goodbye to this place." Chase states

"You mean you won't be coming back?" asked Perry

"Well it depends on what the government says. They will be deciding what will happen for now on." I say

Then Owen comes up to me.

"Hey Owen." I say

"Hey Bree."

"So, yeah."

"Um, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, we have to wait until the government gives us instructions, and hopefully we will be able to have a normal life along with our bionic one."

"No offence Bree, but do you really think you are going too have a normal life?"

"I was kind of hoping, but I guess now that our secrets out that's not going to happen is it?"

"I don't think so Bree, but hey what if I come to your house after school today."

"I wish Owen, but I will probably have to train."

"Well, why don't we just see what your dad says, and we can go from there. Besides I don't know when will be the next time I see my girlfriend."

"Did you just say your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, if that's alright?"

"Of course, but it's not because I have cool bionics is it?"

"Not at all. Bree you're a really sweet girl, and I would do anything for you."

"Thanks Owen. Gosh I wish everyone will stop staring at us."

"HEY EVERYONE BACK OFF. Yeah so they are all bionic they will be coming to school with us so treat them like they are normal." Then everyone walked away.

"Thanks Owen."

"No problem. So shall we go to your house?"

"Why not. Want a ride?"

"Um….."

"Its ok do it for my brothers all the time."

"Alright." So I super speed us home.


	2. Owen and Family

Still Bree's POV

When we get home I sit us on the couch. "Wow, so that's what it's like to be on the back of someone super speeding." Then my brothers walk in.

"Oh, I forgot to bring you guys home too. I'm so sorry. It must have been awkward walking home instead of speeding." I tell them

"You think." Chase reply's "What's he doing here any way we have to train."

"I thought he could watch us. Please" I do my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, let's go down, and meet Mr. Davenport for training."

When Owens see's the morphing wall he is surprised. "Um, what do those three circles mean?"

"Well, I am surprised to ask because when the FBI was here they didn't ask, but they just mean Projects A, B, and C."

"So you guys?"

"Yep."

We get down to the lab, and Mr. Davenport is waiting on us. "What's he doing here?"

"Can he watch us train? Please." I use my puppy dog eyes on him too. (They can't resist them.)

"Fine, just go get in your mission suits. You guys are going to work in the simulator while I work with Leo." We rush to our capsules."

"Hey Mr. Davenport will Leo get a mission suit."

"He will only get one for emergences incase something happens to you guys, but for right now no he is still the mission specialist."

While we where talking Leo has set up the simulator. "Ok so your mission is the interrogate the rebel." He looks at Adam. "Don't hurt him."

"Aw, but it's fun to toss people around." He starts at chase.

"Don't even think about it."

"Just put on the glasses." Says Mr. Davenport. They do as they are told, and start fighting.

Davenports POV

Then Douglas comes downstairs. "Who is he, and what is he doing here?"

"I'm Owen Bree invited me to watch training."

"Of course she did, and you agreed to this Donald."

"It was bound to happen sometime. Besides who knows when they will see each other again?"

"What are you talking about Donny."

"The government has claimed Adam, Bree, and Chase, they start working for the government in a week, but they will still live with us."

"May I ask who this is?" Owen speaks up

"Oh, I am Adam, Bree, and Chases original creator." Owen looks confused, and Douglas tells the story.

"Wonderful story Douglas, but we need to work with Leo right now."

"Your right."

"Good, now Leo go into the training room. You will be training there until you can control it." Leo nods, and goes away while Douglas pulls up the video footage from in there. "Ok there are three targets behind you. I want you to try using your bionics." We complete an hour of training when I hear a wrong beep coming from the simulator.

"Adam" I start talking to them "How many times do I have to tell you? You were supposed to interrogate the rebel not hurt him."

"but it's so much fun."

"Adam." I snap at him "Fine lets go upstairs to get something to eat." We all agree, and head upstairs.

"Finally. Owen are you staying for dinner?" Tasha asks

"Um, I don't care. If Bree wants me to."

"Yes!" she gets excited she speeds, and hits the wall. "ugh, stupid glitches"

"Bree you ok." I ask her

"Yeah."

We sit at the table when I see Owen, and Bree sitting together. So I quickly push Bree over, and sit between them.

"So Owen. You better not hurt my Daughter."

"Donald." Tasha snaps at me

"What!"

"She's my Daughter too Donny." Says Douglas

"Mr. Davenport he has already confirmed to me that he loves me for me. Not my Bionics."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks." I smile at him

"Ugh, we forgot to change out of our mission suits come on Guys."

"But we're still eating." States Adam

"Go get out of your mission suits." I snap at them

"Fine"

They go, and Douglas starts talking.

"Donald I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"The kids."

"What about them?"

"I feel like they haven't accepted me yet."

"Douglas you captured them, and tried to turn them into cyber solders."

"I know, and I'm sorry I just want a relation ship with them like you have."

"Douglas when they were little I thought that I shouldn't get attached to them. I looked at them as projects, and not human beings, and wish I could have been there for them. So all we can do now is to separate their normal lifes, and their bionic ones. I can understand the way you feel wanting to get close to them. Just let them come to you. Don't go to them."

"Your right Donald thanks."

"No problem." At that moment Adam, Bree, And Chase came upstairs, and Owen gets up.

"Hey Bree I should probably go home. Thanks for inviting me over." He hugs her "See you at school?"

"Yeah." Then he leaves.

"Why don't we all crash early tonight." Douglas says

"Sounds good." We all say.

So that's what we do

Chase's POV

I get in my capsule, and fall to sleep. I start to dream about what would have happened if we hadn't escaped. It was horrible, we were separated, and never saw each other again. I wake up suddenly I am breathing heavily. I will just go upstairs to get some water.

"Chase." I turn around quickly I was Mr. Davenport

"I just thought I would get some water."

"You rarely get water. Unless you had a nightmare."

"Mr. Davenport I don't want to ever be separated from you Adam, or Bree. Even Tasha, Leo, and oddly Douglas. We have been through a lot, and it's scary to think I might not see you guys again."

"Chase listen to me. we aren't going to get separated. You will always be with me, Tasha, Your Brothers, your sister, and even Douglas. Don't think about the past. Just the present."

"Thanks Mr. Davenport. You know you are probably one of the best dads there are."

"I love you Chase now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, night."


	3. Adam's problem

Chase's POV

So today we started training with the government. Well actually we didn't train. They called today the "Get to know the bionic freaks." Day so anyway of course I was the one to go first, because I am the smartest person in the world.

"Ok so first question." Agent Graham says "Other than being the smartest person in the world what are you other powers?"

"Well, I have force field, molecular kinesis, I have a magnetic app, and of course my commando app in other words Spike." I answered

"Ok, and explain to me exactly what spike is."

"Well, basically when I get mad he comes out uncontrollable, and destroys things. Like one time at school we had a talent show, and I wanted to be in it so that I wasn't a nobody. Leo got mad, because I was doing "Magic." With my molecular kinesis. So when he tried to disrupt my bionics spike came out, because my molecular kinesis wasn't working. So basically don't get me mad to where spike comes out."

"Good to know, and I have one more question. Why didn't spike come out when we came into the house for the first time?"

"Well, you weren't hurting me. He really comes out when someone is hurting me. Except for Adam, because he is used to me getting punched around by him."

"Ok, that's all."

Bree's POV

After Chase went it was my turn to get asked questions.

"Ok, Bree besides super speed what other abilities do you have?"

"Well I have basically agility, and voice manipulation."

"Explain to me how your voice manipulation helps you on these missions you go on."

"You know I'm really not sure. I guess it will help when I need to get someone distracted. Like if I needed to be someone else during a mission I can use a cyber-mask, and my voice manipulation."

"Interesting. Thank you."

"Oh, and I'm just telling you that this has gone into Adams head. Don't take it personal that he won't tell you anything, but it's like he has blocked out everything that has happened since the video has gone out. He still acts like we work for Mr. Davenport."

"Thanks for the heads up. I will get you, and Chase if I need anything."

Adams POV

"Ok, Adam I need you to tell me. What are you other Ability's besides super strength?"

"What are you talking about I don't have super strength. How did you find out? Where's Bree, and Chase?"

"Adam I need you to cooperate."

"No, I don't know you. How do you know I am bionic?"

"We found out two weeks ago Adam."

"Get away from me."

Then this "Agent guy" tells someone to get my brother, and sister. So they come downstairs to the lab.

"Adam you need to tell this guy your abilities. They know about us, and they know that we are good. So can you corporate with him?" Bree ask me.

"How did he find out?"

"Adam, you don't remember?" Chase asked

"Why don't we try again tomorrow?" Agent Graham said

"Ok. Adam why don't you go into your capsule, and try to sleep." Bree suggested

"Fine, and tomorrow this hasn't happened. No one knows our secret, and this is all a dream." I tell them, then everyone just sighed, and I went to sleep.

Davenports POV

I was working in the lab, and look over at Adam. It's like he just doesn't want to live in the present, but he wants to live in the past when no one knows about his bionics. He keeps to himself now, and when someone comes up to him to ask him about them he just ignores them. Bree, and Chase have been a great sport about it all. Then Bree, and Chase come down to the lab.

"Hey Mr. Davenport we are going to crash early." Chase says

"Goodnight." I tell them "Hey, you know Adam just wants to protect you guys? He told me when he was little, maybe around five, that all he wanted was for you to be safe. So maybe you guys can keep him safe, and help him to come back to the present instead of the past. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, we're worried that he won't be the same, and hurt someone when they ask about his bionics." Chase replies.

"Mr. Davenport what if he tries to attack this agent guy?" Bree asked

"Then you guys hold him back, it might take a while for him to relies he doesn't work for me anymore. So just help him ok. I know he loves you. Even when he throws you Chase, that's just a way for him to say I love you without him actually saying it."

"Thanks Mr. Davenport. Night." Bree says

"Night Bree. Night Chase. I love you guys."

They turn around to look at me.

"We love you too."

With those words I know everything is going to be fine. We are a strong family, and can get through any problem we have to.


	4. The Deal

Chase's POV

We were woken up in the morning by Agent Graham. It was seven o'clock in the morning. "Ugh, even on school days we don't get up so early." I tell him

"You work for me now, and I say you get up this early. Plus I need you to get Adam to talk to."

"Ugh, fine Chase you know how to get us in our regular clothes so press buttons." Bree said

"Bossy much?"

We get changed out of our pajamas.

"Alright Adam besides strength what powers do you have?" Agent Graham asked

"I thought I said I would wake up, and this be a dream?" He replied

"Adam this is serious." I tell him. He then gives me a look like he was saying. "Why can't things go back the way they were?"

Apparently Mr. Davenport was at his work station working on an invention, and saw that look. "Alright Graham." He say "How much to make you guys go away, because there is a lot of pressure on these guys right now. Maybe if you need them for a mission they can go on the missions, but under my orders."

"I don't need your money, because I own them."

"Adam, Bree, Chase I want you to go to school." Mr. Davenports tells us. We nod our heads, and get our stuff.

"Mr. Davenport, can we have money. So we can just get some breakfast on the way there."

"Yes, my wallet is on my desk bring it to me." I go, and get it, he hands me a twenty dollar bill, and we leave.

Davenports POV

"Listen you know why Adam needs to know that no one is going to hurt him. He has this mode he goes into, and stays there for a while when something tragic happens. He thinks of you as a threat, and just wants to protect Bree, and Chase."

"Is that another one of his abilities because….." I cut him off.

"No, it's him caring for them. Now how much money for you to leave."

"Only on one condition."

"We keep in touch, and if anything happens to where we can't trust them we take them, and they stay in our custody."

"WHAT, but you know they won't do anything to hurt anyone. Don't you remember the train they stopped, and that solar flare?"

"Fine, they won't have to go into custody just keep in touch for one million dollars."

"Deal. Now do you want a check or cash?"

"Cash."

"Hey Donny."

"What Eddy?"

"What is that?" Graham asked

"Hi I'm Eddy Donny's super annoying super home security system."

"Well ok then."

"What do you want Eddy?"

"I just wanted to know when Tasha's moving away."

"EDDY, Is it really the time to be bugging me about Tasha?"

"Yep. Oh by the way Douglas should be coming out of the elevator now." At that moment Douglas walks in.

"Don't you love my security home system." I say sarcastically.

"What Eddy? Oh, yeah he is annoying. He insulted the hair." Douglas says

"Well, thanks for the money, and we will keep in touch Donald." Agent Graham says, and walks out.

"Donny, what money?"

"Well, looks like we own Adam, Bree, and Chase." I tell him

"Yes, well the kids came home from school early. Something about Adam couldn't handle everyone staring at him."

"Alright lets go see what happened."

Bree's POV

Mr. Davenport comes upstairs, and sits next to Adam on the couch.

"Adam, what's wrong?" he asked

"It's just I don't want things to change. I mean the government owns us, and everyone knows we are bionic, and keeps staring at us like we are freaks, and they have been going to the same school as us for two years now. It's just weird." Adam explained

"I understand about school, but you want to hear some good news."

"What news can be good right now?" Adam asked

"Well" Mr. Davenport started. "The government doesn't own you guys anymore…. I do." We all get so excited. He then says something I don't want to hear. "There's a catch."

"Oh, Great." I think to myself.

"We just have to keep in contact with them."

"That's it, then we are free to go back to our life's before?" I got so excited again.

"Yep." We all smile things are finally turning around. We are going to be ok.


	5. Where is Adam

Bree's POV

It has been a week since Mr. Davenport bought us back from the government. We go to school like we did before, and Adam is almost to the present. Everyone is still asking questions about our bionics, and every time they do I have to super speed us home early so Adam doesn't freak out.

"Alright, Adam." I said as we were walking to school. "Today is the day you aren't going to freak out when someone ask about you bionics. You understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand." He replied so as soon as we got there people started crowding us

"Chase so us you force field."

"Bree what about your super speed."

"Adam us your heat vison, or even your super strength."

"Bree." Adam starts

"No!" I snap at him "show your heat vision now."

"But"

"NO but's NOW."

"Fine, Chase put everyone in a force field."

"Why."

"Because, they are going to see my heat vision inside of the force field."

"Alright." He does as he was asked, and Adam shoots his heat vision. After he shoots it he goes right back to the past.

"What did I do?" he says, and runs away. Chase lets down his fore field, and I run after him with my super speed. I bring him back to the school. "Hey, what was that for?"

"It was for you. You aren't going to run away, because you think you blew our secret when they already know. Please just don't go destroying anything. Don't think you need to protect us from people hurt me, and Chase. I just want my big brother to be safe, and ok. Just come back to the present."

"NO, Bree I have a duty, and that is to protect the world without everyone knowing. I also have the duty to protect you, and Chase. You guys are the world."

Then Chase steps in. "Adam, you will protect us. As long as you don't destroy things in anger just to protect us. If you destroy things the government will take us away, and separate us. So please to protect." He then Breaks down crying.

"Chase, don't you understand it's like I can't come to the present my brain won't let me. I need to go home now."

"Adam, don't take a foot out that door."

"Chase, you aren't the boss of me."

"When it comes to your bionics I am. I am the mission leader, and if you take one foot out that door I will use my override app on you. Do you understand me?" Of course Adam being Adam he disobeys Chase.

"Alright you leave me no choice. Activating override app. Connect to Adam." He starts walking so Adam comes back into the school."

"Chase stop. This isn't funny." Finally Chase stops

"I hate my life I hate my bionics I want everything to be normal." Adam yells.

"Well, Adam guess what our life…. it's not normal." I tell him

"I'm leaving."

"Adam wait."

"Leave me alone Bree." I stop, and let him leave

"Chase?" I look at him

"He will come around."

(Time skip)

Chase's POV

We get home from school, and go to the lab to start training with Mr. Davenport. "Hey Mr. Davenport"

"Hey."

"Where is Adam?" Bree asked

"What do you mean where he is? He was supposed to be at school with you."

"He couldn't take it anymore….. Again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he came home earlier."

"I haven't seen him."

Then we all of a sudden he hear screaming, we turn around and see Adam on Eddy's screen.

"What on earth." Mr. Davenport mutters then a boy came on the screen

"The name's S-2 you might have heard of my sister. S-1."

"How many of you are there?" I asked

"Well, if I told you that then you wouldn't be surprised when you come, and get your brother."

Then the screen turns black.

"I thought Krane was captured."

"He was, but the place he probably is at doesn't know that they need to be in a bionic signal interrupter. We need to contact the government, and get some back up."

"Mr. Davenport?" I look at him, and gets what I am trying to say

"Chase everything is going to be ok. Adam is strong he can make it through."

Then the elevator door opens. It was Owen.

"Owen you can't be here. Not right now ok." Bree says

"Why not. You said I could watch you guys train today."

"Well, we have a family emergency."

"Then why are you in your mission suits?"

Bree sighs

"The family emergency is a mission."

"Well, were is Adam?" we all exchange looks then the S-1 popped up on the screen

"Oh, by the way you have 10 minutes to get here. Oh who is that?" he says looking at Owen

"No one."

"Oh, I think he is someone."

"He is no one, and you aren't going to put a finger on him."

"What if I do?"

"I will kill you."

"It's going to be hard with a bunch of bionic solders protecting me now isn't it?"

"How many are there?" Mr. Davenport asked

"Let's just say enough to destroy all of you." He does an evil laugh, and leaves

"Ok, who is that?" Owen says freaking out.

"Someone who works for Krane." I say as I try, and get things together franticly.

"Who is Krane?"

"It's a lot of explaining, but we don't have time right now. Ok." Bree replied "We just need to find you a place where you won't be found. Mr. Davenport?"

"I still have that Davenwall. When we leave I will put I up no one can come in or out. So Owen don't trly to escape you will get electrocuted."

"What If I get hungery?"

"Press this button, and the mini fridge will come up."

"Ok, be safe."

With that we head out to get our brother back.

**So what did you guys think?" Please review.**


	6. The Surprise Rescue

Davenports POV

We get to the warehouse where Adam is. I still haven't processed this. "Adam is the strongest person in the world. How did he get captured? How many solders has Krane created?" I think over in my head. "Alright guys before we go in I think we need to contact Douglas to make sure he knows where we are."

"Your right, and what about Leo." Chase asked.

"Leo knows he came down to the lab when you guys went outside to wait on me so I could gather some things for the mission. Here are your ear pieces put them on." I tell them

"Leo can you hear?" Chase asked

"I can hear you fine. Big D?"

"I'm here Leo. Bree is yours working?"

"Can all of you hear me?" Bree answered

"Check." I say then Leo says check then Bree, and Chase. "Perfect Leo is Douglas there?"

"He came in 10 minutes after you left he is on his way. I gave him an ear piece too. Douglas?"  
"I'm here can you all hear me?"

"Yep." We all say together

"Good, alright guys wait on me to go in I will stay outside, so then we can make sure our signal isn't bad." He says

"Copy that." I tell him. We waited for about 5 minutes until he got there, and we head in. "Signal is good Douglas, come on in."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" he says once he gets to use.

"Leo can you send me a map of the facility we are in then I can tell everyone what to do." Chase says

"Chase you aren't the mission leader when I'm around." I tell him

"I am when it comes to my brother." He told me

"Chase,"

"Donny he is the one with the map, plus he has super smarts."

"Douglas he's my son I am not put his life in the hands of a teenager."

"Hey." Chase says offended

"Donny he isn't just your son you took him away from me. So basically he is your nephew."

"I didn't see you raise him."

"HEY!" Bree shouts "Your both our dads it Douglas you created us, and Mr. Davenport you raised us so there no more arguing who is our dad. Now my big brother is in there probably being tortured, and we need to go save him you understand? Now Chase tell us what we need to do to get our brother back."

"Alright, if we go straight there are three hallways. Bree, you, and Mr. Davenport will super speed through the one in the middle, and on the right. See if you fined Adam. If so tell us, and we will come to you. If we find Adam super speed to me, and Douglas in the left hallway. Alright let's go."

Chase's POV

We get to the end of the hallway, and find Adam tied up to a chair. "Bree we found him."

"On our way." They get here within 2 seconds

"Adam, are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked

"Yeah, but these ropes have somehow deactivated my bionics. I can't get free."

"Douglas, you have any ideas?" I asked

"Well, those are the ropes I created when I worked with Krane to only way to untie them id with something that will cut through wiring, rope, plasic, bendable metal, and something else that I don't remember. Oh if you don't do it right Adam, and whoever is cutting it will blow up."

"WHAT!" we all scream

"Douglas." I say calmly "Did you ever think what would happen if you left these here when Krane took control."

"I forgot about them."

"Well, who do we have here?"

"KRANE!"

"That's right."

"How did you escape?" Douglas asked

"Let's just say the government doesn't know how to deactivate bionics."

We stand there for a few minutes.

"Well, let's look on the bright side." Bree says

"What's the bright side?" I say

"S-2 is cute."

We roll our eyes at her

"Hey."

"Oh, sorry Owen, but I don't get cute guys to fight against."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Not Again

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time, because of school and everything else. So I'm not going to keep you guys waiting any longer so here is the next chapter of Adjusting to New Life**

Previously:

Davenports POV

"KRANE!"

"That's right."

"How did you escape?" Douglas asked

"Let's just say the government doesn't know how to deactivate bionics."

We stand there for a few minutes

"Well, let's look on the bright side." Bree says

"What's the bright side?" I asked

"S-2 is cute."

We roll out eyes at her

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Owen, but I don't get cute guys to fight against."

Present

Bree's POV

"What is that supposed to mean?" Owen asked through the ear piece.

"We will talk when I get home." I answer

"S-2!" Krane says, and points at us, and S-2 attacks. It was 5 minutes into the fight, and I feel a hand over my mouth. I get dragged out of the warehouse before anyone can see me. We finally get to a helicopter, and Krane pushes me in.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked trying to sound brave.

"First we are going to pick up a few people, and then we are going to another hide out."

I try screaming as loud as I can to see if anyone will hear me, but Krane puts a gag in my mouth. He then pulls out a napkin with some kind of chemical on it. Just like light I'm out.

Chase's POV

It has been 10 minutes into the fight, and we have somehow gotten Adam out of the chair he was in. All of a sudden I relies I haven't seen Bree in a while. "STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Chase, what's the matter?" Mr. Davenport asked

"Where's Bree?" I ask

"That's a good question." Douglas replied "Leo, can you pull up Bree's chip GPS?"

"Yeahhhhhhh!" We hear screaming, and we all look at each other, and relies Krane has gotten Bree, Leo, Owen, and maybe even Tasha. Adam has gotten S-2 tied up with the bionic deactivators. His eyes glow green, and then go back to normal.

"Ugh, what happened?" S-2 says as he is coming out of the triton app

"Hey." Mr. Davenport says to him. "I'm Donald Davenport, this is my Brother Douglas, and sons Chase and Adam. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah it's Ryan. Why am I tied up, and where am I? The last thing I remember is going to bed." He replies

"You're tied up, because we have to keep you out from being under Kranes control."

"Who's Krane?"

"Ok, you just have to trust us for right now we are going to keep you tied up so you don't attack us again, and we have to go find my siblings, mom, and sister's boyfriend."

"Alright let's go to my helicopter."

"We get to the helicopter, and go to home to see if Krane left behind anything useful."

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I will probably start updating every weekend so look out for the next chapter.**


End file.
